


that boy (ciel x male reader)

by cielxsebastian



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielxsebastian/pseuds/cielxsebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You shall find out when you read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I know most of the chapters will be short but hey here you go.

There is a little bit of touching but no lemon yet.

 

You was standing beside Ciel while he was sitting in his chair doing work. Why? Because you are a second hand butler at the Phantomhive manor. Yes you are younger and shorter than your master but you needed a place to stay in, so he let you live with him while being a butler. You are only 14 years old and Ciel is 17 years old. Now everyone knows how boys are at 17, they're hormonal freaks. Well, you have been working there for a week now and ciel has been keeping you close to him since the third day of work. 

Ciel threw his pen down and sighed." Is something wrong young master?" You asked nicely. Ciel was quiet for a moment but then smirked and said."yes, ____ I'm fine, I just want you to sit down beside me now." You did as he told you and sat down. He then picked up his pen again and started writing. Then you felt a hand on your left leg. But, you didn't say anything about it. 'Hmm, he's not saying anything about it...so that must means he's okay with it.' Ciel thought so he moved his hand up a little bit close to your croch.

"Umm y-young master what are you doing?" You asked but, didn't move away from him. Ciel just look at you and smirked and he moved his hand all the way up to your croch, rubbing you through your pants. "M-master~." You moaned softly with a blush. Ciel stopped writing and moved over to your ear and whispered. "Call me by my name from now on." You nodded and ciel let go of you and went back to work while smirking.

You just sat there blushing like crazy. You cant believe your master just did that. Hell you couldn't believe your master was gay. Sebastian walked in and looked at you puzzled by your red face but then ignored it and said." Young master, it's time for you to retire for the night." Ciel put down the pen that he was using and got up looking over at you. "Go get ready for bed then come to my room." You got up and bowed to him. "Yes my lord."

You looked up at him and he didn't look happy. "What did I tell you to call me?" Ciel asked a bit annoyed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Okay Ciel." You say, fixing your mistake. Ciel smiled and left the room with a smirking butler. Sebastian must know something that you don't. But, You pushed the thought out of your mind and went to get ready for bed. After putting on your night clothes you went to Ciel's room.

Ciel was standing in the door way, waiting for you. When you got to the door he grabbed your hand and brought you over to his bed after shutting the door. He laid down and pulled you on top of him, laying your head down on his chest. He covered both of you up with the blanket and smiled down at you.

"____ if you haven't noticed I love you and I want to be with you." You looked up at him in surprise, but, you then smiled. "I love you too, Ciel." Ciel put his arms around you protectively and lovingly before he whispered." Sleep ____ ." You nodded and closed your eyes and soon fell into deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day you woke up with Ciel holding you close in his sleep. You tried to slide out of his grip but his arms were tightly around your waist. So, you gave up and cuddle up to his chest. Then you heard the door open and Sebastian opened the curtains. "Young master, _____ It's time to wake up." Sebastian turned towards you and Ciel.

He saw that you was up but not ciel. "Would you mind waking up the young master and dress him while I go make breakfast?" Sebastian asked as he turned towards the door. So, basically he wasn't giving you a choice. "I don't mind at all." You say as you watched him. Sebastian thanked you then walked out and shut the door. You then looked at Ciel.

"Its time to wake up, Ciel." You said while shaking his shoulder. Ciel slowly opened his eyes and smiled at you." Good morning ____." He says softly, rubbing his eyes lightly. "Good morning Ciel." You said back as you watched him. Ciel sat up with you still in his arms. "Where's Sebastian?" Ciel asked. "He went to make breakfast. He told me to wake you up and get you dressed." You answered blushing slightly.

Ciel nodded and let you go. You got up and got his daily clothing out. You put them beside Ciel and started unbuttoning Ciels night shirt. Ciel sat there and smirked down at you. You trembled a little, but, you finally unbutton the last one. You got on your tiptoes and put your hands on his shoulder and slide his shirt down his back. Ciel thought you looked so cute while trying to undress him. This was your first time seeing him without a shirt on, he looked gorgeous.

Ciel watched you admire him then put a single digit under your chin and his thumb on top of your chin. He lift your face up and smirked at you almost teasingly. "Do you like what you see ____?" Ciel asked looking you in the eyes. You nodded and Ciel brought your face close to his and whispered. "If you want to you may touch me." He then kissed you deeply, you blush madly as you kissed him back before, You hesitantly brought your hands up to his chest.

Ciel pulled you into his lap with your legs on each side of his waist. Your stomack was pressed against his and your croch was on his. That was how close you two were. Ciel grabbed your hands and moved them along his body. Letting you feel every inch of him. Every muscle he had developed over the years.

After a few moments you moved your arms around his neck as he put his hands in your short (h/c) hair. Then the door opened while Sebastian asked. "Are you ready f-" He stopped in mid sentence and saw ciel on the edge of the bed with his night shirt behind him and with his black boxers on. You was sitting in his lap with your legs around his waist and your body was up against ciels. Your arms were around Ciels neck and Ciels hands were tangled in your short (h/c) hair. And you both were in a make out session.

Sebastian cleared his throat and it made you and ciel jump. You almost fell to the floor but ciel caught you with his arms around your waist. You blushed while Ciel glared at Sebastian, Sebastian smirked and chuckled at both of you." What do you want, Sebastian?" Ciel asked angrily. "I have come to see why it was taking you so long to get ready, but now I see why." He answered smirking at you. Ciel gently put you down.

"Go on and put on your uniform and wait for me at the table. I'll be down as soon as I get dressed." You nodded and did as he said. Ciel was in his chair eating breakfast and you was standing beside him like you did every morning. Ciel looked at you and put a scone in your mouth. You looked at him a bit surprised but then ate it. Ciel smiled and said. "If you stay by my side, do as I tell you and be good all day, I'll reward you." You smiled and nodded at him.

So I guess you know what happens next LEMON!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

So all day you stayed by Ciel's side. Either by sitting by him while he worked in his studies or by walking with him while he went out. Every now and then he would put his hand on your back and rub lightly, sometimes almost touching your butt. Then when he had to go somewhere and you had to walk with him and nobody was around he would grab your smaller hand into his and thread his fingers with yours. When he was about to go into a store he would kiss your hand and let go of it befor anybody could see.

You knew not to take offense of that because he still had a reputation to keep up. And he still had a fiancé that you have met before. She tried to dress you in a pink bonnet like she did to Sebastian but Ciel stopped her before she could, it was your second day working there at the time. Sebastian was a bit jealous of you because Ciel didn't stop Elizabeth from putting one on him.

well now you, Ciel, and Sebastian was walking through the doors of the Phantomhive manor, there was a pink flash that headed straight to Ciel. And a screeching voice screeming. "CIELLL~." You knew who it was Elizabeth. You stared at her in jealousy, she gets to touch and hold him anytime she wanted. Ciel noticed and he gently pushed Elizabeth off him and asked. "Elisabeth what are you doing here, especially without sending a letter first?"

She looked a little upset and said. "Ciel how many times do I half to tell you it's lizzy. And I should be able to see my fiancé whenever I want." Ciel just sighs and shakes his head. "Lizzy it's late why don't you go home and come back tomorrow?" Ciel suggested. "No I'll stay the night." She said. "Fine, Sebastian take lizzy to her room and then you may retire for the night." Sebastian got on one knee and said "Yes my lord." Then he took lizzy to her room. Then ciel turned to you and grabbed your hand, taking you to his room.

LEMON!!!!!!!!!

You and Ciel was in his room with the door shut and locked. Ciel took you over to the bed and lift you up and sat you down on the edge of it. Ciel whispered in your ear. "I saw you get jealous back there. But don't worry I don't do anything with her that I'm about to do with you, my _____." He then started kissing and sucking down your neck. You moaned loudly but put your hand over your mouth.

Ciel looked up at you and smirked. Then he pride your hand away from your mouth." Don't worry ____ these walls are sound proof. No one will be able to hear your beautiful moans but me." He said and you blushed. Ciel went back to kissing and sucking your neck. You moaned loudly and Ciel loved it. He took off your shirt and looked up and down at you. You tried to cover up but Ciel stopped you. "Why are you trying to hide your body from me?" He asked you sweetly.

"Because I'm not like you. You have muscles and all that other stuff and I'm just scrawny looking." You said and Ciel looked surprised at you. " _____ you look beautiful you don't have to have muscles or look like me. You are gorgeous compared to me so don't hide from me." Ciel said kissing down your chest. He then took off his clothes until it was only his boxers. And did the same to you. He then picked you up and laid you down in the middle of the bed with him on top of you.

He then kissed you deeply. He then kissed around your jaw, and kissed down your neck trying to find your sweet spot. When he found it you moaned loudly Ciel loved your moan so he bit down on your sweet spot and you made the most beautiful moan he's ever heard. Ciel then went down to your chest and started licking one nipple and playing with the other with his fingers. Ypu moaned while arching your back into his touch. It felt so good.

After a while of switching and playing with your nipples he started kissing down your stomack and while doing that he rubbed your member from the outside of the fabric of your boxers. You cried out in pleasure and Ciel loved it coming out of your beautiful mouth. So he started stroking your member while you moaned his name. Ciel kissed down to your boxers. He let go of your member and you groaned.

"Don't worry ____ I'm not done with you yet." Ciel said seductively. He then took off your boxers and put his hand around your member stroking it up and down slowly. You moaned his name again. He then smirked at you and placed three finger at your lips. You looked at him puzzled. "Open." Ciel said and you open your mouth and ciel put his fingers inside. "Now suck." He said. So you did until they were soaked with your saliva.

Ciel then took them out of your mouth and then he brought one to your entrance, slowly pushed it in. You got uncomfortable and started squirming. Ciel then put your member in his mouth and started to lick the head of it. You moaned loudly so Ciel added another finger. "C-ciel that hurts." You panted. "Don't worry it will get better." He said then put your member back into his mouth. Then he started sucking and bobbing his head. You moaned his name loudly. So ciel added the third and last finger.

Tears slowly went down your face as he stretched you. Ciel tried to get your mind off of it by sucking you harder and moving faster and it worked a little but you could still feel the pain. Until he hit a bundle of nerves that made you scream his name in pleasure. Ciel smirked and kept hitting that same spot over and over again until you came into his mouth. After he licked you clean he took your member out of his mouth and took his fingers out of your entrance. He slowly pulled off his boxers.

All you could do was stare at Ciel's length. Ciel smirked at your expression. "Do you like what you see my love?" Ciel asked you, you just laid there and thought. 'Wow he's bigger then I thought.' Ciel then put his member at your wet entrance and pushed in slowly. You cried out in pain and shut your eyes tightly with tears in your eyes. "My god _____ your tight." Ciel said when you stopped crying and opened your eyes.

Ciel moved in and out slowly until you started moaning and begging for him to go faster. So he did but then you screamed when he hit that spot again when he used his fingers. "So you like it when I do this?" He asked and hit it again you moaned his name loudly. After a few more thrusts you came all over your stomack and his chest. Then he came inside you.

You laid there panting while ciel pulled out of you and started to clean you and him up. After he got done he laid down and pulled you on top of him. Then he pulled the covers on top of the both of you. "I love you ____." Ciel said. "I love you too." You said. Then you both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. What Happens When We Are Apart.

It was the next morning and Ciel was in his studies doing work. You was in your butler uniform standing beside him as usual. But today you didn't feel right. You didn't feel sick but you just felt diffrent. Ciel put his pen down and stood up. "Come ____." You did as you was told. Ciel led you to the carriage outside. And it was filled with suit cases that was full of your clothes. You looked at him confused. "Why are my things packed?"

Ciel look at you with sad eyes. "I have to send you off for a while." You looked at him shocked. "B-but I don't want to leave." You then huged him out in the open without permission. But Ciel didn't care at this point. He hugged you tightly. "I don't want you to go but you have to for now." You pressed your face into his chest. "When can I come back?" You mumbled. "In one month." You didn't like the sound of that you started bawling on his chest.

"You will be staying in my outhouse until then." He set you in the carriage and kissed you deeply then whispered. "Never forget about me. If you ever need anything at all I will have Finny with you." Then he moved away from you fast and shut the carriage door before he could see you red watery eyes. Finny got in the front to drive and you could hear ciel say. "You better take care of him."

Then the carriage moved. You could see ciel standing there waving at you. You put your arm out of the window like you was reaching for him and screamed his name. He looked at you a tear slipped down his cheek. When you couldn't see them no more you put your arm back in the carriage and cried over him. You was scared, very scared. 'Why would he send me away? Is he in danger and didn't want me getting hurt?' You couldn't help but keep thinking about the same questions.

~time skip~

It's been two weeks and you've grown depressed. You stayed in Ciels out house in his master room. You wouldn't leave the room at all. You wouldn't eat nor sleep. You wouldn't even talk to Finny and he would try every way possible to get you to say something to him. You sat on the overly large bed staring out into space.

Your hair was in a hot mess, eyes red and you had dark spots under your eyes. You missed ciel. You missed his hugs, his hands holding yours, his seductiveness, his small gestures, his touch, his kisses, his eyes, his smile. You missed everything about him. You just couldn't stand being away from him. 

Since you haven't eaten for two weeks you have gotten smaller. Your clothes were all too big for you now. Your trousers would threaten to fall off you when you stand up and your shirts would look like a short nightshirt. Every clothing you had were too loose on you. When you went over to the mirror and took off your shirt. And what suprised you that you could count every one of your ribs.

And your stomack was so flat you looked smaller then Elizabeth. You got to your knees and cried into your hands. But then you felt a cold hand on your thin shoulder. You looked up and was shocked. Ciel was standing behind you with a worried look on his face. He then picked you up and set you set you down on the bed and started looking up and down at your small body that is now smaller then what he remembered. 

"What have you done to your self. Did you starve yourself?" He asked with worry in his eyes. You looked away from him and nodded slowly. Ciel pulled you close to him and kissed you deeply. He then said. "Only two more weeks and you can come home, okay? So start eating and get sleep. I can't stand to see you like this." You nod slowly and said. "I'll eat and sleep if you stay with me tonight." You looked into his eyes. Ciel nodded and kissed you again.


	5. how much i missed you.

It was close to night time and ciel agreed to stay the night with you. You was in your night clothes laying in the bed with ciel behind you. Then you start thinking ' did he actually miss me?' You then turn around to face ciel your eyes watery. "What's the mater my love?" Ciel asked in concern. "Did you actually miss me ciel?" Ciel looked at you shocked and said. "Of course I missed you ____. I love you." You looked away. "For some reason I don't believe you." When ciel hear that come out of your mouth he pulls you in a kiss and gets on top of you. " I love you very much _____. And if I have to I'll show you how much I missed you." He then takes the both your your clothes off. And starts kissing all over you. You moan and rap your arms around his neck. Ciel then made your bed rock all night.

But it's been a week and six days sence then. You have been eating and sleeping. You looked normal again. Tomorrow you get to go home and sleep in the same bed as ciel. And you couldn't wait. It was around nine o'clock in the evening when you started to get sleepy. So you went and layed down on the bed. Right before i closed my eyes i saw ciel come through my window and he said. "I'll see you when you come home my love." He whispered and kisses you deeply. Then he disappears.


End file.
